Under The Witch's Spell
by Bella's Bff
Summary: AU Preview: I stared at Renee. I could hear her heartbeat slowing down. I felt a tear stream down my cheek. My head shot towards Charlie, "Please, dad. Heal her!" I whispered, my voice breaking on the last word. More tears flowed from my eyes. ExB
1. Isabella And Renee

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, and all characters with their pages. So there you go.**  **I finally edited a chapter!! OME!! (OH MY EMMETT!!) Review! If you haven't already.**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could to the forest, I couldn't teleport, I couldn't even think one coherent thought.

All I could think was that I had to get us out of Phoenix.

I looked down at my mother's limp body in worry. She looked so fragile, like she was going to break at any moment. And she was, and soon. If I didn't, she would die.

I had to get to Charlie, my father, his powers centering around healing he would be able to save her, no problem. But everything was going to go downhill if I didn't get there. Quick.

Once we were out of sight, I concentrated on picturing my father's front doorstep, closing my eyes. Once I got a clear, promising picture, I snapped my fingers.

Instantly, I felt the drizzling rain, the raindrops pitter-pattering on my head. I was in Forks.

I was home. The home that I'd stayed at almost every summer for the last ten years.

For a millisecond, I forgot all about my current predicament I was in as well as the dieing body residing in my arms. I took in a deep breath of the cool, wet air of my old home. Forks.

It was true that it was extremely green, and I wasn't surprised. But that was because of the constant rain that crashed down on this little town.

My eyes flashing open, and I remembered my earlier problem. I looked down at my mother, and her pain was my pain. A strangled sob escaped my throat.

I had to get to Charlie.

**EPOV**

I sighed, and then laughed at the stories that Charlie Swan was telling my family and I. Most of them centered around his daughter Isabella and his ex-wife, Renee.

My interest sparked at the mention of the younger witch. She sounded entertaining. And from the images running around in Charlie's head, I knew that she was beautiful. Extremely beautiful. So beautiful I knew no one would ever be able to put her beauty into words.

I had never heard of one being attracted to someone before even knowing or seeing him or her. Yes, there are those cheesy movies where the girl or guy tells them that they loved them before they even knew them, but I never thought it was possible. I'd never wanted to know so much about one person in my entire existence. I knew that if Emmett could hear my thoughts right then, he would undoubtedly call me a "stalker" or some other name that his entertaining yet obnoxious mind came up with.

I came to find, through Charlie's thoughts, that he was still very much in love with his ex-wife Renee. I felt bad for the man. After being in a relationship for ten wonderful years, and then finding a note on your nightstand saying that you were over and that you'd only see your daughter over the summer and occasionally on weekends.

Our friendly chatter stopped abruptly when we heard a heart-wrenching sob erupt from outside.

All of our heads whipped around to look in the direction of the front door, where the sound had come from. My head whipped back to Charlie as I heard his panicked voice call, "Bella?! What happened?!"

That's when the door flew open, and the most stunning woman walked in carrying an unconscious woman that was slightly larger than her. I recognized them as Isabella and Renee, though Charlie's thoughts didn't give them justice. They were both extraordinarily beautiful.

_Especially_ Isabella.

She didn't notice my family or me when she walked in, she just ran to the rug, and placed her mother on it, "Charlie! It was Phil again!!" She yelled, her voice of an angel's, and pulled her father down to his knees next to Renee.

Charlie growled furiously, "Did you-"

"He's dead!! Hurry, I tried to help, but I could only take the pain away for a while. She's sleeping now, but she won't be for long! If she wakes up-"

"I'll try." Charlie said, determination in his tone and face.

"Please, dad! Hurry!" Charlie nodded, and put his hands on Renee's shoulders, pressing down lightly but firmly.

He frowned, "Isabella, you have to retrieve the bullet from her. Your mother taught you that spell, remember?" He whispered.

"Yes, I remember." She whispered, and put her hand on her mother's stomach, whispering a few words to herself. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and she chanted the words louder, tears flowing freely down her beautiful face.

I felt the overwhelming urge to hold her in my arms and never let go. It scared me. I kept myself composed, knowing that only Jasper could feel the protective emotions that were flowing through me right now. Pain coursed through my veins, just from looking at her sorrow filled expression and the tears sliding down her face.

Isabella sobbed, and chanted louder, faster. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but I didn't care. I was focused on her face and her face only.

I felt so helpless that I couldn't do anything to make this beautiful angel stop crying. It bugged me that Carlisle wasn't taking action. He was a doctor for crying out loud!

She tried once more, chanting it so loud and fast that it sounded like a snake hiss in my sensitive ears. Her eyes widened, and she screamed a bloodcurdling scream that shook the house. She then collapsed on the floor.

Charlie grabbed her hand, and opened it to reveal the small silver object enclosed in it. A bullet.

Charlie sighed in relief, then turned to us, his face completely serious, "One of you, take Isabella upstairs to her room, she'll be out for awhile." He ordered, then turned back to Renee.

I silently, before anyone else could do anything, picked her up, and carried her to the room that smelled the most like her. I opened the door, the walls were a beautiful shade of blue and I couldn't help but think that the color would look beautiful on her.

I shook the thought from my head, and carried her over to her bed, pulling the covers back, and placing her in them, finding that she was already almost dry.

I pulled the covers over her, and unthinkingly kissed her temple. She sighed, and smiled in her sleep. The sound itself almost caused me to topple over. Her smile was so beautiful... Like everything else that I knew about her.

Turning, and walking out of her room, I then proceeded to walk back down the stairs, just in time to see a bright white flash blind my vision. My eyes flew shut, and stayed that way until the white subsided.

I opened my eyes, and saw Renee's eyes start to flutter. She sat up, rubbing her head, looking confused. Her eyes zeroed in on Charlie, "What happened?" She whispered.

"That is a question that I cannot fully answer, Renee." Charlie answered honestly.

"And, if you don't mind me asking," She started, looking around at us, "who are you?"

Carlisle smiled, gesturing around him, where we were sitting or standing, "We are the Cullens"

* * *

**What do you think? Review! It brightens my day!   I know, people! Crappy chapter, but I wanted to get this done.**


	2. Renee

**Check out my poll! 'Tis important to future updates! :)**

**Also, check out my two new stories: Human Drinker and Leech Lover! PWEEEZZZE??**

* * *

"We are the Cullen's."

"Oh, Well..." _'Would 'Nice to meet you!' be appropriate for the awkward situation we seem to be in?'_ The corners of my lips twitched in amusement, "I'm Renee Dwyer."

"I am sorry that we couldn't meet under better circumstances." Carlisle said with a smile, extending his hand. She hesitated,_ 'Renee, it's okay,'_ She thought to herself, _'He's not like Phil. They aren't.'_ She repeated to herself in her head, and I smiled reassuringly at her, as she looked around at us. She took it, and they shook hands.

She shook hands with all of us. Except Emmett, who pulled her into a hug that left Renee wondering if he just hugged _everyone_ who he'd just met. Charlie seemed kind of jealous judging by his thoughts, though he didn't show it at all on his face. He missed her, but he wouldn't tell her that. He couldn't.

Her thoughts scrutinized Charlie, and, biting her bottom lip, she thought about the blurry images that _"don't give him justice."_ Smiling, I watched them share a friendly embrace, though I could hear them both wishing different. I glanced at Alice to see her smiling mischievously at the sight. _Oh, great. Not that look..._

I decided not to venture into her mind. It was much too dark in there. But I did catch a glimpse of something along the lines of _'Truth of Dare with Edward and Bella...'_ which kind of made me curious but my mind immediately moved to Bella. Her long beautiful chocolate brown hair, her strikingly deep brown eyes...

I felt a need to go check on her, but I decided to wait until I introduced myself to Renee.

After meeting Alice, she moved to me, moving her gaze up and down, as if she were picking out a car. _'He's the only single one. Hmm...'_ I was worried that she was going to be one of those women who had an undying crush on me, until I saw the picture form in her mind. It made me smile and I couldn't help but long for it. It was a picture of Bella and I with our arms wrapped around each other, staring into each other's eyes lovingly. _'Aww. They would look so cute together... Hmm...'_ She took one last look,_ 'Yep, he _looks_ good enough for her.'_ I smiled the tiniest bit.

I stuck my hand out, "Edward Cullen." I said, and she took my hand, her eyes watching me the whole time, making notes of my posture and politeness.

"Do you have a power?" She asked, and I smiled.

I chucked, "I can read minds."

She blushed slightly, her gaze flickering from me to Charlie and back to me. I smiled at her reassuringly, telling her, silently, that I wouldn't tell a word. She smiled, then her face turned serious, and she got a protective look in her eye.

_'I saw the way you smiled while I thought of you and my daughter.'_ I nodded sheepishly, _'So I know that you like her.' _Once more I nodded sheepishly, and she smiled for a tiny second, but then her face faded back into the serious mask, _'I trust you already, you know that. But I can never be sure. I don't have that handy power of yours. So, just so you know, if you hurt her, I will kill you.'_

I agreed with a reassuring smile. I wasn't even sure if Bella had noticed of my existence, and she hadn't been awake when I'd touched her, so I couldn't be sure if she'd felt the spark that I'd felt. Sighing, I listened to the chatter for a few moments.

**BANG!!**

My head shot upwards, hearing a "dammit." grinning, I realized that it was Bella.

Charlie chuckled, "That's my clumsy little girl." Then his face turned serious, and he yelled out: "Bella, I don't want to hear you speaking language like that in my house anymore, no matter how funny it is to listen to. You are only seventeen." He said in mock-seriousness.

"Whatever, dad! I know you've heard me swear plenty of times before. And before you didn't seem to mind it..." She muttered, and I could hear the soft pads of her feet against the wooden floor. At the top of the stairs, she emerged, and I almost gasped. Her beauty was... unbelievable. Nothing could compare to her. I had only seen her thirty minutes before, and my so-called "photographic memory" didn't give her justice.

She looked around at us. Her eyes taking in each one of us one by one, her hand grasping at a certain spot on her head, rubbing it softly, and every once in a while, she would wince in pain. She smiled a little at everybody, but when her gaze landed on me, her smile faded. _Oh, no... She doesn't like me..._ I thought too soon when I heart her heart quicken, and her eyes roam over my body, and I could feel a gasp, and then she ran back up the stairs.

Questions filled my head, some others' and some my own. Why did she run away like that? I sighed quietly, dejectedly, and told my family that I would be outside. And so I went outside and contemplated about what could be so wrong with me that she wouldn't even want to be in the same room with me... She'd seemed like she disliked me, then she seemed attracted until a horrified look got on her face...

Sighing, I took a long run through the forest.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! So... Yeah...**

**Hope you liked it! Sorry that it was so short, but... I tried. Thanks! Please Review! :)**


End file.
